Tu Muerte y Mi Amor Oculto
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: La muerte de esa persona tan querida...la revelacion de un amor..


El presente sin ti…

_**En el pasado**_

_Tres pasos más, ya no aguanto más, caigo rendida, el frio suelo me recibe con un abrazo, se que moriré, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, ya no tengo razones para vivir, soy todo lo que he querido ser, lo único que quería, era que me amara, cierro los ojos, escucho pasos, acercándose a mi, el sonido se esfuma, al igual que el dolor…_

_**En el presente**_

Me despierto con pesadez, arreglo mi desordenado cuarto, me ducho, me visto, pero todo, sin corazón, mis ojos han perdido ese brillo que intimida a las personas y aun no se el por que, salgo con un ramo de rosas blancas, camino despacio, no llevo prisa, llego a un lugar con una reja negra, empujo suavemente la reja abriéndola, al entrar, la cierro tras de mi, camino entre cuerpos sin vida, enterrados bajo lo que alguna vez ellos pisaron, en el centro, una gran lapida, los aldeanos lo quisieron así, ella era tan querida por todos cuando yo volví, dejó las rosas en donde siempre, enfrente de la lapida, la miro por unos segundos, suspiro…por mi cabeza pasan recuerdos realmente escalofriantes…

_**En el pasado**_

_Abro la puerta desesperadamente, ella esta en mis brazos, la cierro con un portazo sin romper aun el contacto labial, ella se aferra a mis hombros, la levanto y la acuesto en un sillón, ella me mira con amor, esa palabra que jamás pude entender, esa palabra que olvide al ver a mis padres…sangrar, yo la veo con otro tipo de sentimiento, si se podría llamar asi, yo la veo con lujuria, ella se ve tan inocente y bella, mi cuerpo no pudo más, tenia que hacerla mía…_

_**En el presente**_

Sacudo mi cabeza ligeramente, escucho un llanto, y miro a mi costado, una joven llora enfrente de una lapida, mi corazón se empieza a retorcer al recordar el llanto de mi compañero…al verla asi…pongo mi mano en mi pecho, tratando de cesar ese dolor, cierro los ojos, pero al cerrarlos…pasan imágenes dolorosas, aumentando el dolor de mi corazón, esto me ha estado pasando las ultimas semanas, desde que ella murió…

_**En el pasado**_

_Corría junto a mi compañero y a quien fue mi maestro cuando era más pequeño, mi compañero derrama suaves lágrimas, un grito de terror retumba en mis oídos, alterando los nervios de mi sensei, __aumentamos la velocidad, corriendo por un extenso pasillo, mi corazón se acelera, llegamos a un lugar con tres puertas, cada quien abre una, la mía solo tenia una pequeña camilla con sabanas, al cerrar la puerta y observar a mis acompañantes, mi corazón se acelero más al ver en el rostro de mi sensei, una expresión de terror, este se recargo en la puerta deslizándose suavemente hasta quedar en el suelo, oculta su rostro entre sus brazos, respirando agitadamente, paso de él, abriendo la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron más, al ver miles de cuerpos destrozados de diferentes maneras, con la mirada buscaba un rastro de cabello rosa, pero al no encontrarlo, sentí un poco de alivio, cerré la puerta, otro grito más, mi __compañero corrió en dirección del grito mientras yo ayudaba a mi sensei a ponerse de pie, caminamos en dirección que había tomado el rubio, al llegar a un pasillo oscuro busque luz, hasta que el pasillo se ilumino, mostrando al chico __ojiazul__, enfrente de una chica de cabellos rosados, la chica estaba inmóvil, y el chico sollozaba, me acerque temiendo lo peor, al pasar al chico, la fuerza de mis piernas se esfumo haciéndome caer, mis labios temblaban, no podía creer lo que veía, la peli rosa, tenia dos cuchillas enormes, clavadas en el pecho, alrededor de un charco de sangre, tenia heridas profundas en el cuello que no paraban de sangrar, sus manos estaban rasgadas sin piedad, al igual que sus piernas y su ropa, su ropa estaba teñida de rojo…un rojo más oscuro de lo normal, mi corazón se retorció, algo que jamás había sentido, mis ojos se empañaron un poco, pero rápidamente sacudí la cabeza, tratando de mostrar mi orgullo, alguien como yo no lloraría por alguien como ella, pero…¡había sido todo mi culpa¡Mi maldita culpa! Observe unos momentos al rubio, el lloraba sin cesar, sus manos cubría su rostro, __su boca dejaba escapar gritos y sollozos, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, la cual limpie rápidamente, abrase a la chica, no me importaba mi atuendo, si se llenaba de sangre o no, la abrase con fuerza, dejando mis lagrimas salir de esa prisión de tanto tiempo, no quería volver a ver a las personas que quería morir enfrente mío, y prometí no volver a llorar, pero…me dolía tanto…_


End file.
